portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Invader Zim
Appearance Extremely short, only the size of a human child, Zim sticks out like a sore thumb. The fact that he has large insectoid, pinkish red eyes, green skin, no nose or ears, and a pair of antennae do as well. He is often seen in his Irken Invader military outfit, and with a mechanical device called a PAK on his back. It may seem like some kind of backpack, but inside it are several things, including four PAK legs, which can shoots lasers and make a shield, and even ZIM HIMSELF. History What is known about Zim's background can be summed up by four words: He Screws Things Up. The very day he was 'born', he caused his planet to have a power outage. He has unintentionally killed two Tallests in a row. The first launch of the plan to invade other planets ended with Zim conquering and destroying his own planet. When he learned that operation Impending Doom 2 was underway he insisted he be given a planet to invade, despite having been banished due to his mistakes in Operation Impending Doom 1. The Tallests, Red and Purple, were eager to get Zim out of the way of their plans, and so sent him off to invade an 'Important Planet' in a region of space they hadn't even explored, or cared about. They gave him a robot made of trash and sent him on a year long trip, that ended with Zim and his robot, GIR, landing on Earth. There, Zim tries to disguise himself with the general public, something he fails at and yet is never noticed for, except by Dib. He pretends to be a human child attending School to further gain knowledge about the planet and its organisms that he plans to invade. Plan after plan is defeated, either by his own mistakes or by Dib's interference. Since arriving on the Breach, when he has not become embroiled in a world-ending crisis or dealing with those taken over by the dumbs, he runs the hair salon Invader Zim's Superior Hair Cuts. Personality Zim has a high opinion of himself. Meaning everybody in the world except for him is an inferior idiot. Any who say otherwise quickly earn his wrath, and his wrath can be painful. Zim's world centers around himself completely. Due to being part of a race where height decides your social status, he can be very sensitive about his tininess. A strange combination of stupidly insane and insanely brilliant, Zim keeps you guessing. In battle he fights with all his might, cutting corners where he has a chance and not caring who gets caught up or hurt in the process. When faced with his own flaws, Zim outright denies and even flatly ignores whatever you'll say to the contrary of what he thinks about himself, even if provided evidence. Abilities Having been trained by his planet's Militia, and from being a former scientist, Zim is somewhat skilled in battle and in inventing and creating things for SCIENCE. I say somewhat due to Zim's strange blend of...insane, stupid, and brilliance. There is no doubt that he can invent many different weapons and kick some ass in a fight. Zim just has strange ways of using these skills. Relationships Quotes "OBEY THE FIST!!" Trivia Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters